falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Yangtze camp survivor
|tag skills =Sneak: 100 Speech: 100 Unarmed: 100 |level ='Easy': 25 → 40 (pl. level x 0.8) Average: 25 → 50 Hard: 25 → 60 (pl. level x 1.2) |derived ='Easy': Hit Points: 180 → 255 DT: 2 Average: Hit Points: 180 → 305 DT: 2 Hard: Hit Points: 180 → 355 DT: 2 |quests = |alignment =Neutral |baseid = |refid = }} The Yangtze camp survivors are pre-War Chinese ghouls appearing at Little Yangtze in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Background Prior to the outbreak of the Great War, Chinese citizens were often rounded up and placed in internment camps such as Little Yangtze. What sets the survivors of Little Yangtze apart is that the scientists at Big MT were periodically snatching them from their camp and performing sickening experiments on them. Borous in particular based many of his experiments around the fact that the Chinese were presumed to be Communist spies, and had no qualms about having cyberdogs eat them. To enforce the security of Little Yangtze, the survivors were fitted with "total suppression" collars, which were later used by Elijah for assembling teams to raid Sierra Madre. The collars are still active, and will detonate if the survivors attempt to leave the camp. The jumpsuits the ghouls are dressed in are identical to the jumpsuit worn by the Courier at the start of Dead Money. The abuse they suffered, combined with two centuries of isolated imprisonment, have left them hostile towards all visitors to their section of the Big MT. The population of Yangtze camp survivors that are still alive inside the cramp confines of Little Yangtze is extremely small; usually, only about 4 survivors can be found inside Little Yangtze when visiting that location. The Yangtze camp survivors are a one-time encounter, and new ones will not spawn once these 4 are killed. Yangtze camp survivors have slightly more health than lobotomites or Y-17 trauma override harnesses, but have almost no armor and no proper weaponry, being limited to fighting with either their fists or very low level melee weapons. Number 27 and Number 34 are Yangtze camp survivors who seem to have managed to escape the fence. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * If the survivors chase you (or try to flee) through any of the gates, their collars will explode, killing them. * One of the survivors will have a sterilizer glove if you were previously unable to get one from Super-Ego. Appearances Yangtze camp survivors appear only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Bugs When approaching the camp from the east gate, Yangtze Survivors may run onto the lockers near the east gate while attacking, becoming stuck, and appearing to be trying to run toward the fence; they become easy targets, but will become unstuck if they take too much damage, and attack the Courier normally. Category:Old World Blues characters Category:Big MT characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas ghoul characters ru:Выживший из лагеря Янцзы es:Supervivientes del campamento Yangtze uk:Вцілілий з табору Янцзи